


Can't Help It

by cloudyworld



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, not really spoilery???, slight Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyworld/pseuds/cloudyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's pretty painfully obvious. But then again, so is Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> It's christmas and I'm writing smut so this is my christmas present to all of you! This was supposed to be just a simple pwp but then feelings happened. These two are ruining my life.

Finn notices a lot of things about the Rebel base when he awakes. He walks around and sees all sorts of people, human and otherwise, walking in close groups instead of straight lines, talking, smiling, even _laughing_. He hears music sometimes too, played on instruments he's never seen, a palpable feeling of relief sweeping through those who sing and chant, cups raised high in celebration. 

It's all foreign, alien compared to the stark whites and silvers of the ships he's been on, orders and footsteps and engines the only sounds he's accustomed to hearing. 

The change is welcome, though, and he'll never stop thanking the two people he's come to call friends for allowing him to breathe fresh air and call himself something other than a collection of numbers. 

A flash of orange catches his eye across one of the hangers, and Finn jogs over to see Poe, beaming at the sight of his friend returning in one piece, helmet coming off to reveal messy brown hair. Resisting the urge to embrace the other man (because really Finn it was a surveillance mission, he didn't even leave the planet, of course he's fine), he questions Poe endlessly about the trip (and about everything else) over a small dinner, wanting to learn and understand as much as he could about the Rebellion, now that he's become a part of it. For his sake and for Rey's, he's going to be all in. No more running away. 

Laughing as he puts down his spoon, Poe shakes his head. 

"You're asking the wrong person about all that stuff. I just fly the x-wings. I'm sure the general could give you a much better idea about how this all got started."

Of course she can, Finn thinks, but that's not who he wants to hear speak. General Leia isn't the person who gave him his life back, that shares a room (at his insistence) and meals and a jacket with him. 

 

When Poe retires to their room, Finn sets to cleaning the aircraft, something he's started doing so he doesn't feel too useless and idle. It's hard work, but he enjoys it more than anything he's ever done for the First Order, scrubbing until his hands ache and he swears someone could eat off the glass of the cockpits. If he works extra hard on Poe's x-wing, he certainly doesn't tell anyone. By the time he finishes, it's well into the night, and he practically stumbles over BB-8 on the way back to his room, yawning an apology. 

Unsure if Poe's still awake, he opens the door as quietly as possible, taking one step in on his toes. Turning to shut the door behind him, his hands still as he hears a sharp intake of air, head whipping around to see if he's surprised the pilot by sneaking in. But Poe isn't there. 

He hears that sharp hitch of breath again and he knows it's Poe, his mind suddenly racing, wondering if he's somehow hurt himself on a stupid surveillance mission and then hid it from Finn. A spark of anger balls his hands up, but it fizzles out just as quick when he hears what is unmistakably a soft moan, and certainly not one of pain. Finn's entire body freezes solid. 

Maybe he should have cleaned another x-wing tonight. 

Gulping down nervousness, Finn cannot help how curious he suddenly is to see if _that_ is really what Poe is doing. He's a man, and this is his room, he reasons with himself. He shouldn't have to see it to know it's happening. He's not an idiot. Poe groans, shifts on his bed, and Finn's face gets hot.

And yet.

He takes a step towards the doorway that leads into their shared bedroom, head just barely peeking in. Poe's bunk faces away from the door, so he can clearly see the other man's tousled hair, eyes shut as he tips his head back on the pillow, one hand tugging his undershirt up, the other slowly stroking himself beneath his pants. Finn's mouth goes dry. He's _gorgeous._ He cannot tear his eyes from the sight of Poe looking so relaxed and warm, feet twisted in the sheets. Finn takes a deep, shuddering breath, arousal already curling low in his belly. Shit, he knows he's in trouble now. This hasn't happened in a very long time. 

The pilot moans a little louder then, Finn backing up against the wall with a tiny thud. Despite how tired he was a minute ago, his hands itch to touch Poe, to run his fingers over the sliver of his stomach he can see, and further down. He's never wanted something so badly like this; the First Order trains most of these desires right out of their soldiers. He can see how hard Poe is through his pants, and unconsciously licks his lips like he's starving. Finn swears in a barely audible voice, but still covers his mouth, swearing in his head at how foolish he's being. He should go. 

Poe stops, opening his eyes. "Finn?"

Now Finn _really_ should go. His feet don't move. 

"Finn, I know you're there." Poe's voice is syrup-thick, that lopsided smile curling his lips as he moves to a sitting position, trying to look around the corner. Finn turns his head away, like maybe he somehow won't see him. "BB-8 is stealthier than you are." 

Finn squeezes his eyes shut and tries to breathe without making a sound. This is so embarrassing, Poe's going to know he's been standing here watching him like a creep. 

"Come here."

And it's like Poe has Force powers or something, because Finn moves, takes a step into the room until they're face to face, and Poe's clothes are still rumpled, his dick still hard. Finn tries his best to look somewhere else. 

In the light, he can see Poe's face is a little red too, maybe embarrassed he was caught. It eases Finn's fears the slightest bit. 

"I-I'm sorry, I should have k-" Finn begins, but Poe shakes his head, stands, and it silences Finn. That itch pulls, and Poe seems to feel it too, one hand cupping Finn's face as they both take heaving breaths. Finn's heartbeat is so loud, he's sure Poe can hear it too, slamming against his ribs and making his fingers tremble. He wants this, wants _him_ , but he knows he doesn't know how to say it. He's never been taught anything like that. The fear of ruining this, of sending the pilot away, keeps him quiet. 

Though Finn's sure Poe can read him almost as well as Rey can, judging by his expression. 

"It's alright." Poe murmurs, leaning in, their noses touching. Finn's hands come to rest on Poe's shoulders, the warmth of his skin through the thin shirt comforting. "Right?" 

Finn realizes he's asking for permission, and he chuckles in the space between their mouths. The feeling of love is absolutely overwhelming. "Yeah. It's alright." He closes the distance, lips meeting and Finn's wondering why he hasn't done this sooner. Poe's mouth is hot, and it's not long before he deepens the kiss, tilting his head to drag his tongue along Finn's lower lip. 

They fall back into the bed before Finn realizes they've moved, and he's already pulling Poe's shirt off, breaking their kiss to eagerly drag his mouth along the pilot's collarbone and groaning when Poe mumbles his encouragement, rumbling low in his chest. Poe's hands move down his back, laughing gently as they fist in his jacket, helping Finn out of it before crushing their lips back together. Kissing along his neck, his hands finally trace bones and muscle along the plane of Poe's stomach, brushing through fine hair before he reaches the hem of his pants, Poe's surprise evident. 

"Not one to wait, huh, buddy?" Finn turns crimson when their eyes meet again, and before he can apologize or retort, Poe's already rolling the hem of his pants down, revealing the long, slim line of his cock. The sight of it makes Finn's desire spike, and he moves entirely on instinct, tentatively wrapping a hand around the other man, hoping to draw those same sounds out of him. 

"Damn, Finn, you really don't mess around," Poe's gasping, spreading his legs to make room for Finn between them. Finn covers Poe's body with his own, nose and mouth pressed into the curve of his neck. The pilot smells like clean sweat and still a little like jet fuel, and it makes Finn smile against his skin, which he's sure Poe can feel. 

"Sorry, you just-" Pulling back, Finn gestures to all of Poe, face heating up again. "I can't help it." 

Poe blinks, his smile almost reverent. Before Finn can quite commit the expression to memory, Poe yanks him back down to the bed, flipping them over so he can straddle the taller man's waist, pulling his shirt off and kissing him with enough fervor to burn down the base. Finn feels overheated already, halfway to getting his pants off as Poe's mouth finds the scar in his shoulder, pressing long, open mouthed kisses to it, filled with love and adoration and a thousand other things Finn's not sure he can even comprehend at this point. He tangles one hand in the pilot's hair before finally kicking his pants off the rest of the way, groaning in relief as he wraps around his own length, pushing back some of that pressure building low in his body. Without looking, Poe's hand wraps around his and begins to stroke him as well, making Finn swear wildly. Knocking Finn's hand away entirely, he pumps his length in earnest, twisting his wrist at the tip like Finn watch him do to himself, and it's already too much, his hips trembling. 

Opening his eyes, he watches Poe's hand move, and when the pilot catches on, he speeds his hand up, thumbing the tip as he pushes up to kiss Finn again, tongue sliding in as Finn comes without warning, spilling over Poe's hand. 

"Holy shit," Finn's voice is hoarse as he tries to catch his breath, Poe continuing to tug at him till he's dry. Grinning smugly, Poe wipes his hands on the sheets, stealing another few kisses from Finn before sitting back on his knees, clearly enjoying the way Finn looks out of breath in his bed. 

"I'm not sure why I didn't ask if we could do this when you first woke up. That's so much time we could have spent in bed together." When Poe speaks so plainly about it, about how he's been wanting to do this for awhile, Finn can't help the ridiculous grin he's wearing. Knowing that Poe's wanted to do this too is....he's not even sure what it is past the best thing he's ever heard. He can maybe think of more articulate things later. Right now he's still focused on how Poe hasn't gotten off yet. 

Poe notices where he's looking, and looks down too, smiling gently. "Don't worry about it Finn, I can keep doing what-"

"No-! I mean, uh. No. Let me help." Finn tries not to sound too eager, but he's definitely failing. It doesn't seem to bother Poe, though, especially in how he relents, laying back down beside him as Finn sits up, dragging one of his hands down the side of Poe's body. Putting one hand on Poe's shoulder, he lowers the older man flat to the bed, crawling down to the end of the bed to crouch between his legs, taking ahold of him again. Licking his lips and making sure that the pilot is paying attention, Finn slowly takes Poe's length into his mouth, watching as Poe lets out a desperate, strangled noise, eyes almost rolling back in his head. It spurs him on, makes him take more into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly as Poe's nails scratch at his shoulders. 

"Finn, shit, that's so fucking good," Poe babbles endlessly, head tipped back. His voice only gets louder as Finn catches his breath, then takes him in deeper. "Oh, fuck!" Finn's certainly not the expert on this (he's only done it once before) but he's glad he's doing something right, by the way Poe's shaking underneath his mouth and his hands. His dick twitches in Finn's mouth, and the pilot warns him just once before he's coming, Finn pulling back just enough so he doesn't choke. He swallows as much as he can, sucking on the tip until Poe is almost keening, back arched. 

Pulling off, Finn wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, watching Poe come back down, red all the way to his ears and neck. Again, he's struck by how gorgeous the man is, now beneath him, sweating and tired. 

"Are you alright?" he asks, looking over Poe's face as a small droid begins to ram into the room's door over and over again. Opening his eyes, Poe hears BB-8's muffled nervous beeping and bursts into laughter. 

 

Rey returns the next morning, and over breakfast she looks at her boys, who both can't seem to meet her eyes. Finn wonders if she's going to ask, but he sees her knowing smile, and figures she probably doesn't even have to.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so let me know if you saw any mistakes. My tumblr is sunhairs if you wanna send me prompts/chat/cry about star wars.


End file.
